Beneath The Twinkling Stars
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Just a brief moment in the lifes of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, a slightly angsty short story with a touch of tenderness.


Beneath The Twinkling Stars

Minervas quill whisked briskly across the parchment, her face set in concentration as she etched corrections and ascerbic comments in the margins. A brief pause for yet more bright scarlet ink, then the quill sped back and forth across the page once more, as the stars twinkled brightly in the midnight skies, their faint light dancing across her jet black hair.

At last her work was done, and Minerva set down her quill, placing it neatly in it's holder. Glancing up she was surprised to see how late it was, normally Albus would have come and tempted her from her labours by now, eyes sparkling as he beamed merrily at her, knowing that despite her half hearted complaints she still found him irrisistable, even after all their long years of marriage, a marriage only they knew about.

Minerva frowned, her lips tightening in concern, his absences had grown all too common lately, and she had a fair idea where he would be - she had found him there so often these last weeks, and she had no idea why. Pausing only to straighten her hair, and place the first year's transfiguration homework into a neat pile, Minerva stepped towards the door of her study, and out into the corridor.

Minerva was torn between exasperation, and worry, as she made her way up the long winding staircase that led to the small balcony, on top of the tower where Albus had his chambers. He always had liked to come here, and gaze up at the stars, but in recent weeks she had found him here more and more often. If only he would tell her what troubled him, for despite his best efforts to hide it from her, Minerva was certain that something was bothering her husband.

Stepping out onto the balcony Minerva saw Albus standing there, silver hair flowing down his back, as he gazed at the stars, seemingly lost in contemplation.

"I just saw a new star being born," Albus said softly, as he heard her footsteps.

Minerva rolled her eyes in mock despair, and waited for Albus to ramble on about something utterly fanciful and childish. She was shocked when he turned towards her with a single tear flowing down his cheek, and whispered, "Sometimes I wish we could have been like the stars, and had babies."

At once her arms were around him, drawing his head down to rest on her shoulder, as her fingers ran through his silver hair comfortingly.

"So many regrets Minerva, so many..." Albus whispered, in a tone so sad that Minerva felt her heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. "The children we could have had, if only it hadn't been always so dangerous, always the risk, always ... all these secrets we've had to keep, if only this were another time ..."

"I know Albus... I know..." She soothed, as her own thoughts turned to the children they'd never dared to have, fearing that they would be a target of Voldemort, and all those others who hated Albus.

"We would have made good parents, wouldn't we Minerva? And now it's too late." Albus whispered brokenly, as she felt her shoulder grow damp with his tears.

Minerva felt like breaking apart herself, for she had longed, still did long for children, but she held herself together for Albus, because she loved him and because he had held himself together countless times for her. "We have children Albus," She answered gently, as she lifted his tear stained face to hers, "We have hundreds of children of our own. Each and every student who passes through these doors is our child, and just as a parent does, we guide and teach, and then set them free to go their own way, hoping they will do well in their lifes."

"Just like the stars do..." Albus said softly, then kissed her tenderly, and whispered, "I am so blessed, so lucky to have you my dear, and maybe one day ... maybe there will be no more need to fear, and perhaps it won't be too late ..."

_Author's Notes_

_One of the stories I wrote for camp Nanowrimo in April. I've always intended to publish it, despite not being entirely happy with it. I don't know why I keep making them cry these days. ;) Anyway I have some humour and fluff from April too, and I do like to think that once Voldie is dealt with they could then have their own children. ;)_


End file.
